


Home from College

by cornyperson858



Category: Erotica - Fandom, porn - Fandom
Genre: Dominant, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Incest, Multi, Orgy, Sex, Submissive, daddy - Freeform, daughter - Freeform, mother - Freeform, slave - Freeform, stepdaughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornyperson858/pseuds/cornyperson858
Kudos: 2





	Home from College

Strange thing, life.

My name is Bill Marston. I'm 44 years old. I run a successful accounting business that allows me to mostly work from home. While I'll never be able to claim to be rich, I am quite comfortable. I own a nice sized home on sixty wooded acres in the country. I've lived a quiet, relatively normal life. That being said, my life has certainly taken a big left turn of late.

Maybe I should lay a little groundwork. Ten years ago, I married my second wife, Joanne. I tend to pretend the first marriage never happened. Don't much care to go into it.

Our marriage was a happy one. I had never met a soul I was more compatible with, spiritually or sexually. Or sexually spirited. More on that, later.

Her daughter, Vicky, was ten at the time. Luckily for all of us, she and I bonded instantly. There was never a time that I didn't think of her as my daughter.

Then, three years ago, Joanne was killed driving home when an elderly man had a heart attack and swerved into Joanne's lane, hitting her head on and killing them both instantly. Vicky and I were both devastated.

After the funeral, Vicky's dead-beat dad decided he wanted her to come live with him. Of course, he just hoped to grab some of the money that would otherwise be used to take care of Vicky. We knew it, and Vicky practically begged me to let her stay with me.

I just hugged her and told her I never had any thought that she wouldn't be staying with me. My home will always be her home. She had less than a year before she turned 18 anyway. We had a lawyer make sure her father couldn't touch any of the money her mother left her in trust and settled back into our lives.

We both missed Joanne terribly but having each other to lean on made moving on much easier.

Then, a year later, she went off to college. She'd gotten into a fine school, the downside being that it was two states away. We only got to visit over the holidays and once when I trekked out to visit her there.

We spent her first summer home traveling and had a wonderful time just spending time. And then, boom, off to her sophomore year she went. Summer vacation is terribly short.

I spent that second year realizing just how big and empty that house was. I even started thinking maybe it was time to start dating again. But I just couldn't make myself get out there.

Fact is, I spent a lot of time watching home videos. When I said Joanne was sexually spirited, I meant it. Spirited, liberated, and incredibly open-minded. She was also submissive. She loved being dominated. She was never happier than when she was tied up, being flogged and getting brutally face-fucked while having huge toys rammed up her cunt and ass, or being gangbanged by large groups of men and women. She had massive orgasms just from being my toilet slave. There were very few things she wasn't willing to try, and there were very few things that she didn't get off on.

When we met, I was fairly naïve on such matters, but she introduced me to them one at a time, and we spent a great deal of time exploring the Dom/sub-world.

To the rest of the world, we were your typical happy couple. In private, though...

We had some fun, let me tell you.

So I sat at home, watching videos of us fucking, and masturbated, and was lonely.

When Vicky called and told me she'd be home for the summer in three days, I was ecstatic. I missed my daughter something fierce. And I did think of her as my daughter. I've never at any time thought of her as 'step-daughter'. We weren't traveling this year, she'd said she would rather spend the summer taking it easy and relaxing around the home. It had been a tough year for both of us.

Three days later, I heard her honking as she drove up the one eighth mile lane to our house. I met her as she pulled up and jumped out of her car. "Dad!"

"Hi, baby girl!" I wrapped her in a hug, then stepped back and looked her over. She had grown into a beautiful young lady, 5'3", long wavy red hair pulled back into a sloppy ponytail, and she had definitely inherited her mother's figure. She had that same playful twinkle in her green eyes that Joanne always had.

"Whew, honey, why are you so sweaty?" She was wearing a worn-out old pair of cutoff jeans shorts and a tank top, both soaking wet. It was fairly obvious she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Oh, this old beater." She kicked the tire nearest to her. "There's something wrong with the electrical system. The A/C quit on me yesterday, and today the electric windows decided they didn't want to work either. It's like driving in a rolling sweatbox."

I popped the trunk and started grabbing boxes. "Will you finally let me buy you a new car? We don't have to sell this one, I know how sentimental you are about it." The car had belonged to her mother. Vicky had refused to drive anything else.

"I suppose it's time. Can we get the old girl fixed up though? I just don't wanna let it go yet."

I headed inside with an armload. "Yes, honey. I'll get some estimates on getting it restored. You can drive my car until we get you a new one. I'll drive the truck." I had a nice, sensible car for my daily driver. You know, boring. I also had a '77 Chevy Stepside. I excused buying it saying it would be useful around the property, which it was. The truth was it was the same truck I had when I was 16. I'd found it rusting on a backlot in town and had it restored, dropping a hot 350 under the hood with an updated 5-speed manual trannie. 

Honestly, I loved the sound of the dual glass-packs as I romped on it going down the road. Yes, I never grew up.

We spent the next half hour lugging her stuff up to her room, then grabbed some cold drinks and went out back by the pool. She took one look at the water, let out a whoop, and jumped in, clothes and all. I plopped down in a deck chair and laughed as she made a show of enjoying the cool water.

It was good to have my baby home. 

After a while, she climbed out of the pool and sat in the chair next to me, letting the sun dry her. I have to admit, I probably stared at her and her see-through shirt a bit longer than I should have, but she didn't seem to notice.

I shook it off. "So, you never did tell me what you want to do this summer other than not travel."

She shrugged, sipping her beer. "Kinda like to just take it easy. Veg out by the pool. Go four-wheeling, maybe go fishing. We haven't done that in years."

I laughed. "Been a while. We can pick up our licenses next time we're in town. I've still got that old John boat out back. And your four-wheeler is ready to go. Anything else you'd like to do?"

"Not really. This year was a bitch, and next year will probably be worse. How 'bout we just take things as they come. Mostly, I'm just glad to be home."

That night I made us ribeyes on the grill. She took a shower and went to bed early, tired from the long drive. I went to bed happy. The house didn't feel quite so empty.

The next few days went by peaceably enough. She settled in, I got used to wearing clothes around the house again, and we got to know each other again. I had the feeling she had something she wanted to talk about, but I left it alone, figuring she'd bring it up when she was ready.

She did.

I had to go meet a client in town the Friday after she got home. I thought I'd be gone most of the day, but we finished several hours sooner than I figured, so I wound up arriving home around 2:00 instead of five like I'd originally thought.

When I walked into the living room, I got the shock of my life. There sat Vicky on the couch, bare-ass naked, plowing huge dildos into her pussy and ass. And then I noticed what was on the big-screen tv. It was one of the videos I made with her mom. It was in the middle of a scene where she was being double fucked in the ass while I stood over her head pissing into her open mouth and a woman stood to one side beating her huge tits with a flogger.

I stood there gaping, stunned speechless.

Vicky didn't even slow down. "Hi, daddy!" I realized I was waving at her, still unable to speak. She smirked at me, then went into overdrive, slamming the two dildos in and out until she orgasmed violently, actually squirting a huge amount of girl cum, soaking her legs, the couch, and spraying the coffee table she had her feet propped up on.

I could hear Joanne climaxing on the tv, but I couldn't take my eyes off Vicky. She relaxed, letting the toys fall out of her well-used holes to thud on the floor, smiling at me the whole time. "You're home early."

"Uh... yeah... We finished early..."

"I noticed." She was lazily stroking her clit. "I love this video, daddy. It's one of my favorites. I Jill off to it all the time."

That finally woke me up. I realized I was equal parts shocked, turned on, and angry. "ONE of your favorites! How many have you watched?"

"All of them. I made copies to take with me to school. It's almost as good as watching it live was."

"WHAT!?"

"I snuck down a few times and watched you two in your playroom." She gave a mock shiver. "God, that was hot! Then, last summer, I stumbled on your video collection right before I went back to school. It was so fucking hot, I made copies of everything so I could take my time watching them. Which I did, over and over and over. I always have the most intense, amazing orgasms watching you two."

She was running her whole hand in and out of her dripping twat at this point. "I bought a whole slew of toys to play with, even rubber fists because I wanted to copy what you and mom did. I actually scared one of my neighbors one night when I fisted my pussy and ass at the same time while I watched mom doing the same thing. I came so loudly they thought I was being attacked or something."

I had thought our basement playroom was completely private. So much for that. God, she was sexy, sitting there fisting herself. I shook myself back to reality again. Angry, you're supposed to be angry, idiot! "Those videos are the private, young lady! What were you doing snooping through my stuff?"

She could see how angry I was. She sat up, waving her hands. One of which was positively dripping after being yanked out of her sopping pussy. "No no no, not snooping! I swear! I found them by accident. You still have copies on your computer. Your privacy settings were turned off, and my laptop automatically linked with yours. I went to pull up some music videos in media player, and BOOM, there's a video of you fisting mom's ass. Once I picked my jaw up off the floor, I couldn't stop watching. I spent the rest of that day getting myself off watching all that amazing, kinky shit you two did."

Trying to get a grip, I picked up the remote and hit pause. The screen froze as Joanne was gulping down two streams of urine, a look of bliss on her face. That had been an amazing weekend. I sat down heavily next to Vicky, my mind going in circles.

She sat there quietly, still naked, waiting for me to say something.

"Has anybody else seen these?" I didn't care for the idea that these private memories might be out in the world.

"Absolutely not! I was very careful. I wouldn't desecrate mom's memory by letting these go public."

"Okay. Okay." I took several deep breaths, slowly calming down. "You still shouldn't have taken these, Vicky."

"I'm sorry, dad. I just... I couldn't help myself."

I sat back, staring at the ceiling. 'She's your daughter alright Jo!', I thought to myself. "Okay. No harm done." I looked at Vicky, forcing myself to ignore the gorgeous nude body. "Guess I just don't get how watching a bunch of old fogies as us turns you on that much."

She looked at me like I was nuts. "Old fogies?" She pointed at the screen. "This is the hottest shit I've ever seen! You, mom, your friends, you're all gorgeous! I watch these and..."

"And...?"

She stared at her feet for a moment, then looked me square in the eye. "And, I can't stop thinking how I wish it was me in those videos in mom's place, being used, being abused, being fucked like that. You have no idea how badly I want that. How badly I need that."

That set me right back. My sweet, innocent baby girl had grown up. It's one of those things that tends to smack you upside the head when you least expect it.

"So... Ummm... You're trying to find someone to do this with, then?"

She got down on her knees in front of me. Good lord, but she was beautiful! "No. Not looking. Already found." She put her hands on mine. "At least, I hope."

Slowly, the light bulb went on. "Me? You want me to be your Dom?"

"Yes, daddy. Very much."

"But I'm your father!"

"Yes, you'll always be my daddy. But, technically, you're my step-dad. We're not blood relations. So it wouldn't be incest." She gave a cute little shrug. "Technically."

I stood up and started pacing. "Yeah, okay, technically you're right. But in my head, it'll be incest. I'd be fucking my daughter."

She couldn't stop the evil little grin. "I know. And I'd be fucking my daddy."

She stood and slowly walked over to me. "I'm nineteen. I'll be twenty in three weeks. I'm a grown woman, and I know what I want. I know who I want." She stopped, almost touching me, the sunlight glinting off her sweaty body. "I very much want to submit to you, daddy. I want you to be my Master, just like you were my Mother's Master. I want you to do every nasty, kinky, perverted thing you ever did to her, to me, and more. There is nothing I won't do for you. Nothing."

She stepped back. "I'm yours to own, daddy if you want me." She stood there for a second, then turned and headed for the stairs. "I'm going to take a shower. Please think about it, daddy."

I watched that perfect ass sway up the stairs and out of sight. It was like watching her mother. I sat down again, only to see Joanne staring back at me through the screen. "What should I do, baby? If you were still here, what would you want me to do?"

Then I remembered a conversation we'd had shortly before her death. It had surprised me at the time, and subsequent events had forced it from my mind. She had confided that she couldn't wait until Vicky turned 18, hoping to introduce her to our lifestyle. Her own mother had seduced her at 18, and she had many wonderful memories of the sexual adventures they shared. She hoped her own daughter would be as open-minded.

I had laughed it off at the time, but now I realized Jo had gotten her wish. Vicky had inherited her mother's sexuality and open-mindedness. "Okay, Luv. I guess I know what your answer is." I walked over to the tv and touched my fingers to her lips. "I love you. Always will."

Then I turned and made my way upstairs, shucking my clothes as I went, my erection pointing the way.

I slammed her bathroom door open, making her jump. She stood there, the water running over her body, staring at her naked father standing there. "On your knees! Now!"

She dropped, her knees thudding as they slammed into the floor. I stalked towards her. "If you want this, really want this, you've got it. But I am in charge. Me. I am your Master. You are my slave. As my slave, I own you. I do what I want when I want, how I want. We will have a safe word, yes, but I expect my slave to not need to use it. I expect total submission."

I was standing next to the shower stall. I pulled the clear plastic curtain aside. "If I want to fuck your ass in the middle of a busy street, you'll bend over and spread your cheeks. If me and twenty of my buddies need a urinal, you'll drop to your knees and open your mouth. If I tell you to clean my ass with your tongue after I take a shit, you'll be my personal toilet paper. If I tell you to walk naked into a bar and fuck every man and woman there, you strip off and do it with a smile on your face. You are a piece of fuck-meat to be used at my discretion. Do you understand me, little girl?"

She gave a quick nod. "Yes, Master." Right answer.

I knelt so I could look her in the eye. "Tonight, you are my slave. You'll be used and abused. You'll be insulted, you'll be called names, you'll be degraded. It will be rough. It will be brutal. The safe word is 'powertrip'. If it gets to be too much, use it. Tomorrow morning, we'll sit down and talk, so you can decide if this life is truly for you. If it's not, then we go back to normal. If it is, then after tomorrow, I own your ass. Agreed?"

"Yes, Master. And daddy? Thank you!"

I stroked her cheek. "You're welcome, baby." I stood up. "Last chance to back out."

Still, on her knees, she cast her eyes down. "I won't back out, Master. Please use your worthless slave-daughter any way you want."

I smiled. "On your feet. Turn around and grab your ankles." She jumped up and bent over, presenting her fuckable ass to me. I grabbed the bottle of lube I had carried in with me and slathered some on my rigid cock. I stepped into the stall and slammed all my nine inches into her asshole in one swift stroke, no warning, no further preparation, and definitely not gently. 

She screamed at the painful intrusion, but relaxed her butt and took it all like a true slut. "Oh, yes! Thank you, Master Daddy! Fuck my ass! Rape my ass hard!"

I grabbed her waist, digging my fingers in, and started slam-fucking that ass. "Take it you little bitch! Take that cock! You're nothing but a little fucking anal-whore just like your mother!" I was pounding into her so hard her head was bouncing off the wall, but she dutifully kept her hands on her ankles.

"I'm your anal-whore, Master Daddy. My ass belongs to you. Oh, God, yes, fuck my ass fuck my ass fuck my ass..."

Within ten minutes I could feel my orgasm approaching. I pulled out of her ass and spun her around. She knew what I wanted and fell to her knees, swallowing my fresh from her ass filthy cock balls deep in one gulp. I grabbed her hair and skull-fucked her, enjoying the gagging noises coming from her throat, finally burying myself balls deep and cumming straight down her throat.

She swallowed every drop, just like a good slut should.

"Ahhhh, yes, that's my slut." I finally pulled out of her mouth, leaving her gasping for breath. I shut the water off, then grabbed her hair and dragged her to her feet. "Come with me, bitch."

I dragged her, naked and dripping, down the stairs and out onto the patio. "On your back, slut!"

She quickly laid down on the concrete. I stood over her. "Open your mouth." She did, eyes sparkling as I straddled her head. "Don't swallow until I tell you to." I cut loose with a stream of piss, quickly filling and overflowing her mouth. She kept her eyes on mine. "Swallow!" She closed her mouth and gulped it down as I kept pissing on her face, then opened up for more. I had her swallow five more times before I ran out, then I moved into a 69.

We spent the next half hour right there on the floor, me bouncing her head off the concrete as I face fucked her, me eating her cunt and ass. She came a half dozen times, finally having a massive orgasm and squirting all over me as I forced my hand up her ass. She went more or less limp as I fisted her ass and fucked her throat until I came again.

I shifted around and sat next to her head as she came back down to earth. I was stroking her face and lips with the hand that had just been in her ass. "Gonna live, slave-girl?"

"I think so, Master. Oh my God, I never knew it could be that good!" She started sucking on my fingers, cleaning her ass juice off.

I clambered to my feet. "Stay there and rest a minute. I need to grab a few things." My mind was spinning with all the perverted, kinky things I wanted to do to this girl. If she could take what I planned to dish out that night, she could take anything.

When I came back out a few minutes later, she was still lying there, gorgeous, naked, shining from the combination of water, cum, and piss. I put down most of what I was carrying, except for the camera. "Smile, baby."

She did, writhing around in the puddle of piss as I recorded her. I put the camera on a tripod, then helped her up. I stood her between two of the wooden posts that support the patio roof. There were eye hooks spaced evenly in both posts. I put leather cuffs on her wrists and ankles, then ran a rope from the cuffs to the hooks, leaving her standing with her arms and legs stretched wide and unable to move.

I walked around her, running my fingers over her skin, then giving her ass a good hard smack. She drew a sharp breath but didn't say anything. Picking up the flogger, I stood in front of her, letting her see it. "Do you remember the safe word, slut?"

"Yes, Master."

"Use it if you have to. I hope you don't, but don't do anything you can't handle. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Master, I do understand."

"Good. Because this is just a taste of the life you can expect." And with that, I drew back and hit her across the tits, hard. She bit back a cry but held her silence. I smiled, then spent the next hour working her over with the flogger, then the riding crop, even my bare hands. She didn't stay quiet for long. Shortly she started moaning, which gave way to yelps, which gave way to screaming.

I spanked her ass beet red. I flogged and whipped her tits until they were red and welted. I slapped her tits and face. I took a bag of clothespins and placed them all over her body, especially on her tits, pussy lips, and clit.

She took it all, even thanking me several times in the process in between screams. It was obvious that she had gone into subspace, soaking up the abuse and turning it into sexual pleasure. 

Still covered in clothespins, she gasped when I produced two baseball bats. I proceeded to work them into her cunt and ass, fucking her with them brutally until she exploded into orgasm, not only squirting but losing control of her bladder as well, then going limp as she passed out.

I eased her down to the floor, then started pulling off the pins. The pain of the pins being removed brought her out of it. She surprised me when she came again as I pulled the clothespin off her clit. 

She looked up at me, happiness shining from her eyes. "Thank you, daddy. Thank you so much!"

I cupped her cheek. "You sure you're okay, baby girl?"

"Oh, yes! I haven't been this happy since before mama died. I've been dreaming of this since last summer, craving this. This is what I was born for daddy, and I want more!"

I grinned, then helped her up. "We'll see how you feel about that in the morning." I handed her a large butt-plug. "Put this in, then go clean up. I'll start supper." 

She bent over and made a show of inserting the massive plug. Still bent over, she looked over her shoulder. "What would Master Daddy like his slave-girl to wear after her shower?"

I thought for a second, then smiled. "You can either wear a white button-down shirt, unbuttoned of course, or a pair of white ankle socks. One, or the other, you choose." I patted her on the butt and sent her on her way. I stepped over to the outdoor shower we used to rinse the chlorine from the pool off and gave myself a quick wash, then went inside and dried off. I pulled on an old pair of jeans shorts and got the charcoal going in the grill. Sexfest of not, I had thawed out some pork steaks to barbecue, and I wasn't going to waste them. Actually, I had worked up quite an appetite.

I heard footsteps and turned. What I saw took my breath away. Vicky had opted for the white ankle socks, just like I hoped she would. Don't ask me to explain it, but I have a fetish for girls in white ankle socks. Always have. It's just fucking hot.

She leaned against the door frame, striking a pose, still damp hair framing her elfin face. She was her mother reborn, and just as stunning. "May I ask a question?"

"Of course, baby-girl."

"Should I call you Master all the time?"

"In public, you call me dad, just like you always have. In private, Master or Daddy, either one is fine."

"Okay, daddy. There is one more thing I'd like to ask."

"What's that, baby-girl?"

She moved her right hand from behind her back. She was holding a black leather dog collar, complete with a leash. "I was hoping maybe you'd put this on me."

She handed it to me. I turned it over in my hands. It had silver studs and said 'Daddy's Bitch' in big red raised letters. It even had a little padlock on it so it could be locked in place.

I looked at her, studying her. She stood there, nervous for the first time. "You really thought about this a lot, didn't you?"

"Yes, daddy. Constantly. I've wanted this so bad for so long."

"Pull your hair up and turn around." She did, a huge grin on her face. I put the collar on, making it snug, but not so snug as to damage her skin, then clicked the padlock shut. She turned around, beaming. She made quite the sight, this young naked redhead, clothed in nothing but socks and a dog collar, the red leash hanging between her breasts. I took out my cell phone and snapped a few pics as she struck sexy poses. 

She hugged me. "Thank you, daddy! Thank you so much!"

I hugged her back, then kissed her on the cheek. "You're welcome, baby-girl. Now, why don't you go make us a salad while I get these steaks going?"

She stepped back and bowed her head. "As my Master desires." I laughed as she flounced off to the kitchen, obviously a happy girl. As I threw the steaks on the grill, I realized I was pretty damn happy myself. 

Don't get me wrong, I was full of doubts. There was still that loud, annoying voice in the back of my skull screaming about what I'd just done to my daughter, and what I intended to do. The filthy, nasty, kinky, perverted shit I was going to do to my daughter. It was hard to ignore.

But I also felt whole for the first time since Joanne's death. It helped that I knew she had actually wanted and hoped to bring Vicky into the lifestyle. And Vicky had willingly chosen this. I knew I'd be arguing with myself for a while, but it boiled down to the fact that she wasn't a blood relation, she was an adult, and it was consensual. 

And yes, the 'daddy' aspect definitely added a whole new level of kink to it.

I decided I'd put off the self-flagellation until tomorrow when she decided if she wanted to continue or not. I'd already decided what I wanted to do after supper. She wanted to be introduced to this world. I intended to be fairly brutal with the introduction. I wanted there to be no doubt in her mind as to what she was getting herself into.

I made sure she was still in the kitchen, then pulled out my phone and fired off a text. I had my answer before the steaks were finished. Smiling to myself, I removed the steaks from the grill and went to the patio table, where Vicky had laid everything out and was pouring us both some wine.

We sat and pigged out, chatting about this and that, just enjoying the pleasant evening. She had even made up some strawberry shortcake for dessert. She filled me in a bit on the time she spent pleasuring herself while watching our homemade porn, and the sizable toy collection she had put together. She had had a few boyfriends, and even experimented with a couple of girls, but hadn't found anybody she wanted to take things to a more extreme level with. She told me that she had quickly concluded that who she really wanted to educate her was me.

She had struggled with coming up with a way to bring up the subject. When I walked in on her, she decided to just go for it and hope for the best.

It was working so far...

After, while she cleaned up, I packed a gym bag full of some goodies and strapped it to the front rack on the four-wheeler, then loaded a cooler full of beer and bottles of water and strapped it to the back rack. 

I went inside, she was just finishing the dishes. "When you're done, put on your sneakers and come out to the shed. Oh, and put your hair up in pigtails."

"Okay, daddy." I could see the curiosity written all over her face, but I just grinned and headed back out. I was making sure everything was secure when I heard her come into the shed. I grinned as she struck a pose. She had put on white canvas shoes, giving the appearance of still just being in socks. She had her hair up in pigtails, held there with little pink bows, and she was twirling her leash in her right hand. 

"Do I meet with daddy's approval?"

Hot, naked, redhead, and ready to fuck? Check. "Absolutely. Now climb on behind me."

She did, wrapping her arms around my middle and rubbing her bare breasts against my back. "Where are we going, daddy?"

"Back to the pond, slave-girl. We're gonna spend the night, and you're gonna get fucked stupid."

She laughed and gripped tighter as I tore out of the shed and hauled ass down the trail. We'd built a pond way back in the woods, and a cabin beside it. The cabin had power and working plumbing, and I always kept a large supply of firewood stocked. The pond had no fish, but I kept it professionally cleaned and used it as a swimming hole. My buddies and I used it as a hunting cabin and as a place to cut loose and party on occasion. It had been the site of some truly memorable scenes, my wife always being the main attraction.

I always enjoyed the ride back through the woods, but I really enjoyed this one. I had a gorgeous, naked girl rubbing her tits against me as we bounced along the trail. I could hear her moaning. "Somethin' wrong, baby-girl?"

"No, daddy. The way we're bouncing is fucking the butt-plug in and out of my ass. It feels so fucking good!"

I could tell she was enjoying it from the wet patch spreading through the back of my shorts. Her pussy was gushing.

As we drew close to the cabin, I could see the light of the bonfire. I slowed to a stop and looked over my shoulder. Vicky was looking toward the cabin, having noticed the fire herself. She looked at me, eyebrows raised.

"Yes, slut. There are people at the cabin. At least five or six of my friends, maybe more. Not sure how many, I put this together on pretty short notice. And yes, they are all going to use and abuse you, all night long."

Her eyes grew big as she realized what she was in for. "I told you that tomorrow you can make a choice. And I meant it. You'll have all day tomorrow to think about it. I'll expect an answer at supper. And of course, tonight, you can still use the safe word. But from now 'til dawn, you are a fuck-toy. You are a piece of meat to be used as we choose. And you will be used, brutally and thoroughly, in ways you've never imagined. You said you wanted to take your mother's place. Well, here's your chance. But you better be damn sure."

She grabbed my face and kissed me, hard, battling my tongue with hers. When she finally came up for air, she was grinning like an idiot. "Take me to my first gangbang, Master Daddy!"

"Very well, slave-girl." I took us the last few hundred feet, stopping just inside the firelight. I was happily surprised. My buddy Mike had done better than I could have hoped on such short notice. There were eleven men and six women gathered around the fire, all friends that had participated in past orgies with Joanne, all people I knew were trustworthy and disease-free.

All just as kinky as my perverted self.

They all started cat-calling and hollering as we pulled in. I shut off the quad and climbed off. I leaned in close to Vicky. "You ready for this?"

She looked nervous but determined. "Yes, daddy. I'm ready."

"Good." And with that, I yanked her off the seat and pushed her into the dirt by the fire. "Here she is, boys and girls. Your fuck-meat for the night. Use her up, people. She's on the pill, so feel free to drop your load in her pussy. She's just as nasty as her mother was, so don't hold back!"

I watched and videoed as seventeen hungry bodies descended on that little girl. Within minutes she had two cocks in her ass, one in her cunt, and her mouth on a dripping pussy. Even as she burst into her first of many orgasms, one of the other ladies broke out a set of nipple clamps and attached them, tightening them down until Vicky screamed around the cock in her throat. 

I already had plans to get those nipples pierced. And maybe the clit, too...

The man in her pussy pulled out and shot his load all over her chest. The woman, Louise, that attached the clamps kept tugging on the chain hooked to them with her left hand while she shoved her right hand in Vicky's twat past the wrist, then started twisting it around. Vicky came again, which made her asshole clamp down on the two cocks raping her ass, causing them to cum. The two men pulled out, pushing her off. She fell to her side, the hand still buried in her cunt. Another woman, Theresa, rammed her fist into Vicky's gaping rectum, making her scream again. Vicky grabbed the two arms and helped shove the fists in deeper and faster, cumming almost continuously. 

She was chanting 'fuck me fuck me fuck me' nonstop, right up until Mike stepped up and rammed his thirteen-inch tool down her gullet and started skull-fucking her. I got in close and recorded all the action. Louise by now had two hands in her cunt, Theresa had her arm up Vicky's ass almost to the elbow, and Mike was choking her with that huge log of his, drool running off her chin as she gagged.

I got the camera right up close to her face and whispered in her ear. "Your mother would be proud, you fucking whore."

She came explosively.

Louise and Theresa pulled out and went to grab another beer. Becca came over, an eighteen inch long, three-inch-thick strapon dangling from her crotch. She got Vicky on her knees, Mike's cock never leaving her mouth, and slammed home in Vicky's wrecked rectum. Vicky moaned happily and started slamming herself back and forth, fucking herself onto the two cocks savagely. Becca and Mike high fived and enjoyed the ride as the slut did their work for them.

Mike finally fired his load down my slut's throat. He pulled out, slapped his semi-hard dick across her face, and stood up. "Goddamn, Bill, you can find the best fuckin' sluts." He slapped me on the back and grabbed another beer. 

"Just fucking lucky, Mike." 

My buddy Justin was already face-fucking the eager little whore. Becca had reached under Vicky and slid her half-full beer bottle into Vicky's stretched out cunt, fucking her twat as she fucked her butt. Vicky was eating it all up, getting off like she never had before. Justin was using her pigtails as handlebars, yanking on her hair mercilessly.

Angie, a 50-year-old black woman who could pass for a 20-year-old, grabbed a flogger and started working over Vicky's back, occasionally flicking it underneath to beat her hanging tits and still clamped nipples. The punishment just made Vicky moan and want more.

Justin pulled out of her mouth and shot his load all over Vicky's face. Becca grabbed Vicky by her breasts and pulled back, ending up on her back with the 19-year-old on top of her, the strapon still buried in her ass. Angie quickly straddled Vicky's slack mouth, covering it with her drooling pussy, and immediately started pissing straight into the redheaded slave's throat. Vicky had no choice but to gulp it down as fast as she could or drown.

Angie kept Vicky's face pulled tight into her crotch. She'd had a lot of beer, which translated into a lot of rank, bitter piss. "Found yourself another toilet slut, too, you lucky bastard. Drink it down, bitch!"

Somehow, my little slut kept up. Angie raised, letting Vicky gasp for fresh air. Vicky looked longingly up at Angie. "Thank you, Mistress. May I please eat your pussy?"

Angie laughed. "A bitch that knows her manners, too. You know what? I think I will give you a treat." She shifted a bit. "You can't have my pussy yet, bitch, but what you can do is eat my beautiful black ass." Angie spread her cheeks and presented her rosebud. Vicky latched onto her ass with both hands and buried her tongue up Angie's dirty, sweaty shit-chute, eagerly digging in deep even as Becca continued plowing her ass and mauling her tits.

Joe, a skinny Asian man with a long, slender dick, knelt between Vicky's legs. He poured a large dollop of lube over Vicky's asshole and the dildo buried in it, then slid his pecker into Vicky's ass for her second double anal of the night.

Her ass and tits took a lot of abuse during that long, fuck fest of a night.

All eighteen of us used her thoroughly all night long, finally, with the last of us crashing around 4 am. She had cocks, toys, fists, feet, bottles, even the butt of a rifle I kept in the cabin for varmints. (Drunk as I was, I was still together enough to empty the old Winchester first.) As she pumped the rifle stock in her pussy, Vicky let out a "Yippeekiyay, motherfucker! I'm a cowgirl!"

She had beer after beer poured into her pussy and ass, and had a helluva buzz just from that. We all took turns drinking from her, and she drank multiple loads of beer from Angie's ass.

Just as her mother used to, she was our toilet slave for the night. In every way. Just as her mother used to, she came from the sheer degradation of it.

She spent the last few hours tied face down to a bench, being face fucked, butt-fucked, and whipped the whole time. The women were especially brutal with her, happily seeing just how much abuse Vicky's cunt and ass could take. The answer was a helluva lot.

When I woke up around 9 am, she was still tied to the bench, sleeping peacefully, a happy little smile adorning her face. 

I staggered to my feet, the hangover kicking in. I chuckled at the sight of seventeen passed out men and women, all in various state of undress, spread around the campsite. They knew the drill. When they woke up, they'd use the facilities in the cabin, then let themselves out the back way. Besides Vicky and myself, only four other people knew the combination for the lock on the gate.

I stood behind Vicky, staring at her cum-caked pussy and ass. I suddenly realized how I wanted to deal with my morning piss hardon. I spit on her asshole, then eased my cock into her butt. She slowly woke up as I fucked her still tight ass.

"Mmmmm, morning daddy."

"Good morning baby-girl. Sorry to wake you, but I had a little problem to deal with here."

She was starting to push back into me. "Not so little from where I sit."

I laughed. It only took about five minutes to cum. As I softened, I let loose with my morning piss straight up her ass. It seemed to go on forever, with her moaning whorishly the whole time. When I pulled out, the urine came gushing out, along with cum and other less pleasant stuff. She looked at me the whole time. "Mmm, my very first piss enema. Hope it's not the last, Master Daddy."

"It won't be." I set about untying her. "Take your time sitting up, you're going to be sore."

"Oh, I definitely am." She eased up with my help, then sat there stretching. Somewhere during the night, she'd lost both shoes and socks, and only the left pig-tail remained, the right side a matted mess of dried cum and piss. The only thing she still wore was the collar and leash, and the little pink bow on the pig-tail. Even covered in piss, mud, cum, and welts, she was gorgeous. She sniffed herself. "Wow. I stink."

I snorted. "Get used to it. You're gonna spend a lot of time like this. If you decide to go through with it, I guess I should say."

She gingerly got to her feet, more than a little hungover herself. "Right. I have a decision to make." She stood there for a minute. "Know what? I can barely remember my name right now. I'm thinking of breakfast and a shower, then maybe I can think straight. Sound like a plan?"

"Vaguely. Let's get back to the house." I staggered to the quad, wincing at the sound of it firing up.

She looked around at her ravagers. "What about them?"

"They'll get up in a bit. They know the way out. C'mon." 

She started to climb on, then smiled as she thought of something. "Hang on a minute, daddy. I need to pee." Smirking, she hobbled over to where Angie was lying on the ground, naked and asleep. Vicky straddled Angie, looked me in the eye, and proceeded to empty her bladder all over the woman that had been the cruelest to her last night. Angie stirred, but never woke up. I couldn't help but laugh.

"She's liable to make you pay for that later, you know."

Vicky shrugged as she walked to the quad. "I hope so. Take me home, Master Daddy." 

She eased on behind me, her backside obviously tender. I drove back slow and easy, not coordinated enough to go any faster.

Naked, dirty, and stinking, we made breakfast and sat outside to eat. The food and coffee helped me wake up, and the Excedrin didn't hurt either. We both got to feeling better, then made our way to separate bathrooms to clean up.

An hour later, we met up in the living room, me in shorts and a tee-shirt, her in a cutoff denim skirt and a tank top. She'd taken the collar off, there was some chafing on her neck, nothing serious. She sat down in the chair across from me.

"So," she said.

"So," I replied.

"I guess we should talk," she said.

"We should," said I.

Silence...

I finally started to say something, but she beat me to it. "I loved it, you know."

"Loved what," I asked.

"All of it. Every single thing we did. You have no idea how many fantasies we crossed off my list last night. And so many things I'd never even thought of. I loved it, and I wouldn't go back and stop it even if I could."

I quirked an eyebrow. "Even using your tongue as toilet paper?" She hadn't hesitated once and had cleaned every ass there at least once. Some of them were pretty messy.

Her eyes went unfocused, obviously replaying certain events. "Even using my tongue as toilet paper."

I leaned forward, resting my elbows on my knees. "Last night... You should know, that was just a taste. There's so much more, so very much to explore. Vicky, it can get so much better. And it can get so much worse. The life you're considering signing up for... It's literally handing your life over to someone else. Giving them control of your well being. For all intents and purposes, you're signing up for slavery. And I promise you, I will use you as such."

"I'm starting to understand that."

"I hope so. So, I'm giving you until supper to think. And I want you to think long and hard. If you want things to go back to normal, just come down dressed in your normal clothes. If you truly wish to submit, come down the way I had you dress last night."

"Socks, pigtails, butt-plug, and collar?"

"Yes."

"Okay, daddy." She stood up, then paused. "I want you to know; Whichever way I go, I will never, ever regret last night. It was something I wanted, something I needed to try, even if only just the one time. So, no regrets, not for either of us, okay?"

I smiled. "Okay, baby-girl."

She smiled, kissed my cheek, then hobbled off to her room. She was obviously still sore.

I went through the motions that day, not really getting any work done. I was tired and hungover, but my mind was churning, wondering where my future might end up. Around six I started in on supper, going for simple and making some spaghetti. 

I heard footsteps behind me. "Daddy?" I turned around slowly, a slow smile creeping onto my face as my daughter came into view. 

White ankle socks, pigtails, collar, and leash, which she was holding out to me. I took it, happier than I'd been in longer than I cared to remember. She did a quick spin to display the plug up her ass.

She smiled a blinding smile as she sank to her knees in front of me, hands clasped behind her. "I choose to submit to my Master Daddy. Please make me your fuck-toy slave."

You know, every once in the while, the Chaos Gods take a day off and the Universe actually throws you a good turn.

I'm not one to say no to the Universe...


End file.
